An Early Christmas Present
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Christmas John fic - John has a dilemma and goes to his Grandmother for advice... and gets an unexpected surprise from his Father instead...


_Disclaimer: Not mind, Gerry Andersons. This is 2011's Christmas John fic. It's also a prequel to a new John series I hope to get out soon. And you can all thank Zeilfanat for giving me a kick, a reminder and an idea, cause I was really stuck this year for an idea. So, this one is for her... enjoy. AM January 2012 (but was meant to be December 2011)_

**An Early Christmas Present**

**by Angel Mouse**

* * *

><p>John walked into the kitchen and paused a moment, watching with a fond smile as his Grandmother bustled around the kitchen. The rest of the boys were out on a rescue and he had been left behind, again, so he had come out to see what his Grandmother was doing.<p>

As always she was bustling around cooking, enjoying preparing for Christmas, making sure there was plenty food for her 'boys' as she liked to call them. John leaned against the door frame, watching her, wondering a few things.

Before he knew it, she was standing in front of him, looking at him, a small frown on her face.

"John, John dear. Are you with me?" John shook himself out of his reverie and smiled at her. He enfolded her in a gentle hug and rested his head on hers for a long moment.

"Yes I am Grandmother. Just thinking about a few things." His Grandmother smiled and hugged him back. That was her John, always thinking about everything and anything. After a moment he broke off the hug and smiled at her.

"So, what can I help you with?" Josie bustled back into the kitchen, dragging her second oldest grandson with her.

"Well, you can start by peeling those apples for me; I'm baking a pie for you take back with you for Christmas Day." John grinned, moving over to the sink and picking up the peeler.

"That's great Grandmother, thank you." She just grinned and went back to kneading her cookie dough. They worked in silence for a few minutes and then she spoke again.

"So John, what's been bothering you these past few days? You've been quieter than normal and I know something's on your mind."

John grinned at her; you couldn't put anything past her. His smile faded and he concentrated on peeling the apples. He was silent a long moment, and she let him take his time. That was the thing with John; he would talk in his own time.

"It's just that I've been asked to do a lecture tour on my discoveries that I wrote in my latest book."

Josie grinned, pleased at this news. John always hid his accomplishments from everyone, even though he was very gifted and intelligent. She then thought about his tone, it was reluctant, unsure. Something she hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"And what seems to be the problem?" John sighed, hunching his shoulders and stopped peeling the apples, all pretence gone. He didn't speak for a long time, and when he did, his voice was resigned, lost almost.

"Grandmother, it's a ten week speaking and lecture tour. I can't leave my duties, such as they are, for that long." John ran a hand over his hair, mussing it up. He turned and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms.

"The thing is Grandmother; they want me to start right on the New Year. And you know that I'm supposed to be in my bird then. And I'm supposed to be there for a few weeks, in fact the whole Christmas/New Year period." John shook his head. "I will just have to tell them no."

Josie watched her grandson for a long moment and out of the corner of her eye she saw her son, Jeff, moved back into the shadows. Good, he needed to hear this for himself, because John would never say anything to his father about this. She shook her head and went over to him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

"You listen to me John Tracy; this is your career we are talking about. Your books, your speciality. Your passion, why wouldn't you take this opportunity that presents itself to you."

"Because I'm the reliable one, the 'oh it's just John, he won't mind working an extra seven or eight weeks', the one everyone else counts on. Besides, can you imagine Alan having to put up with staying in my bird for ten weeks, let alone just after Christmas, which is only a week away? I have to say no Grandmother, I have to."

Shaking her head at her grandson's selflessness, which sometimes overrode his own best interests, and this was one of those times. She patted him on the cheek and just shook her head again.

"John you're too kind for your own good. At least talk to your Father about it?" John shook his head in return.

"No Grandmother, I can't. It doesn't matter anyways, someone else can do it. Now, we're peeling apples for pies remember?" As always, John put himself out of the picture, focussing on the others. "And please Grandmother, don't say anything to Dad, promise me you won't?" Sighing, she nodded.

"I promise. Now, once you've done those apples, start on that sweet potato please, I have a hankering to make some sweet potato pie."

"Yes ma'am." Laughing, John got to work and Josie glanced at the shadow that was her son. He nodded to her and moved back into the hallway, having heard everything. A few minutes later he came walking in, coffee mug in hand.

"There you are John, what happened to that coffee you were getting me?" John suddenly blushed, he knew he'd come out here for a reason.

"Sorry Dad. I guess I just got caught up in helping Grandma make some pies." Jeff smiled at his son, laughing.

"Oh yes, I know that feeling well John. I've lost count over the years of how often my Father would send me for coffee or lemonade and I'd gotten caught up helping Mother here. It's okay."

Jeff went over to the coffee pot and poured himself another coffee.

"Just heard from Scott, they are on their way back. All good from their end and everything went well." John breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He knew his father never left his desk while a rescue was underway.

"That's good then. Once they've relaxed and settled down, had a good dinner, I'll get Scott to take me back Dad, that way Alan's home for Christmas Day when it happens next week." Jeff looked at his son for a long moment and then shook his head.

"I don't know about that John, you haven't had a Christmas at home with us for a few years." Jeff leaned against the very same kitchen counter John had been just a few minutes ago. "Besides, I was contacted by your publishing agent a few days ago, said something about me getting you to agree to a lecture tour?"

John looked at his father and then shrugged, trying to brush it off.

"It's nothing important Dad, just a lecture tour about my latest theories in laser communication. It's nothing major or important Dad." John shrugged. "I can do it another time."

Jeff shook his head and clapped his son on the back.

"John, your to well meaning for your own good. Your going on that lecture tour, even if I have to fly you myself." Jeff did something he rarely did then, he sat down his coffee mug and wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Consider it your Christmas present from me. Time off for good behaviour." John couldn't believe his father's words and had to blink back tears. Returning his father's hug, he gave a soft laugh. 'Good behaviour'… that was a new one. But he was going to accept this with all his heart. He smiled at his father and nodded.

"Alright Dad, if you insist. An early Christmas present it is."


End file.
